


The Wine Made Me Do It

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: I have never written smut before so, I tried ok?, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: Edmund De Sardet received a note that indicates an assassin is after his Cousin, the Governor of New Serene.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Wine Made Me Do It

De Sardet threw open the doors and pushed pass the startled servants. He needed to know if his Cousin was alive, if he was well. The message he received caused him to drop everything he was doing, it as badly written but he was certain it was a ransom note of sorts. One that threatened his Cousin with asassination. He could hear Kurt shouting at him to slow down but he’s not going to. 

“Constantin!” De Sardet felt a chill run through him at the sight of his Cousin lying unconscious on the bed, the white sheets stained red. It was only later that he would realise that the red was nothing more than wine and that his Cousin had merely passed out from secretly over drinking. 

Relief quickly turned to anger. “Constantin! How could you!” He stomped up to his Cousin who was covering his ears and motioning for him to stop screaming. 

“Shhhh. You’re too loud dear Cousin. This is suppose to be fun and quiet.” 

“Cousin!” 

“Shall I leave the two of you now that you know that there’s no assasination plot?” Kurt was staring at them both with an unreadable expression. How long had he been standing there? No matter, De Sardet gave him an apologetic look and asked him to close the doors behind me. 

“You know, it’s not fair.” Constantin moaned.

“What isn’t?” 

“Everything...” Constantin looked like he was about to say more but stopped to quickly rub at his eyes. 

De Sardet looked at his Cousin, his initially worry and anger fading. Constantin looked exhausted, his eyes red and pufffy, his skin pallid and his hair not as shiny as it used to be. It was a sad sight and it made it even harder for him to remain mad at the boy. 

“Constantin. You can’t fake an assasination plot to get Kurt and me at drop everything out of the blue. I had to leave an important negotiation, I only hope that Aphra’s presence would make the governor of Hikmet see some sense.” He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, beside Constantin.“Uncle wouldn’t stand for it if I failed the negotiation.”

“He wouldn’t blame you. I’ll be the one.” Constantin spat, “The incompetent Son.” He knew it was not true but his Cousin and the Prince were never close. Unlike his Mother and him, Prince D’Orsay and Constantin’s relationship felt formal and distant. But that did not mean the Prince did not love Constantin, he did but he just didn’t know how to show it. He did tell his Cousin once but Constantin had merely dismissed it.

“But once again, you worry too much dearest Cousin.” Constantin waved his hand in an arc, dismissing the issue. He knew his Cousin tried to dismiss it but the lack of affection from his parents sometimes made Constantin go to drastic measures to flush out whatever drop of affection he could get from the only person who was giving it. De Sardet. 

“Constantin, we aren’t in the continent anymore. It’s just us here. We have to be careful.” He could feel an oncoming headache. It’s was like that time he had to drag his Cousin out of a mess again. “And I am done with almost dying with fear with all of your reckless endeavours.” 

With the Continent months away, Constantin’s power lacks the immediate impact it would have back home where soldiers, resources and wealth could be easily mobilised with a snap of a finger for the D’Orsay family. Out here, it was them, just them, there’s no one else to pass an issue to. They were at the top.

“I know it’s just us here. I’m not stupid Cousin, neither am I an incompetent fool as most like to think.” Constantin closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to steady himself as he pushed himself up. “And the reckless endeavours, I’m sure you’re describing yourself dearest Cousin.” 

“Maybe...” De Sardet gently brushed the blonde strands that had fallen over Constantin’s eyes. He felt the other stiffen and promptly removed his hand. 

“I’m not as reckless and even if I were, I’m certain Kurt will pull me out of it.” De Sardet made a move to get up but Constantin held on to his wrist, his expression vulnerable and a little uncertain.

“Constantin, it’s late. Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow. Kurt is waiting outside.” He tried to pull his hand away gently but the blonde tightened his grip. 

“Do you like him?” His posture was rigid. All cheer was gone from Constantin’s voice and his honeyed colour eyes bore right into De Sardet’s green ones. 

“Who?” 

“The guard you’re so keen to go back to.” 

“You mean Kurt? Constantin, don’t be foolish, you know I-oof!”De Sardet found himself suddenly being pulled and pushed down onto his back with his cousin above him, pinning him down.

“Do.You.Like.Him?” Constantin’s voice sounded rough and his honey coloured eyes were almost black as they trace a path across De Sardet’s face, lingering a little longer on his lips. 

“Constantin! What’s gotten into you?Come on, get off before Kurt kills the both of us.” He tried to push Constantin off but the other man was apparently stronger than he appeared and De Sardet found himself trapped.

“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. It’s always Kurt!” Constantin’s voice broke a little at the end. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Oh! I need to help Kurt.” His sing song voice was back but it was laced with something darker, “Got to go Cousin because Kurt is waiting. Kurt is in need of help. Kurt will scold me. Kurt needs this and Kurt needs that. Tell me, is there something going on between you and our Maters of Arms? Are the two of you intimate?” 

“Constantin! This is madness, what on earth has gotten into you? Let me go!” De Sardet was still struggling albeit half heartedly. He could use his magic to throw Constantin off but he knew he could never do it for fear of accidentally hurting his Cousin. And his Cousin seemed to know it as well. 

“That’s...not a no then...” Constantin loosened his grip a little and looked away, his eyes watery. “I am so stupid! I should’ve known! The way you look at him, follow him around like a lost puppy even before we left Serene. How you’d always go away for months after reporting to me...” 

Was Constantin in love with Kurt? He didn’t want to believe it but it was evident in the way Constantin looks at Kurt every time they entered the Governor’s hall together. His Cousin’s lightheartedness would remain but it would always be laced with something akin to anger. De Sardet recalled all the times they were with Kurt and realised that Constantin had always tried to get in between Kurt and him, even if there was nothing to get in between in the first place. His Cousin was jealous that Kurt was always with De Sardet on missions and not him. 

He should’ve noticed it, Constantin liked Kurt and having him always drag Kurt around must’ve annoyed his Cousin. Was that why he sent the asassination notice? Did Kurt know? Constantin was still saying something but he nothing was registering. 

“Edmund! Say something!” Constantin must’ve been calling him more than once if he decided to use his given name. 

“I’m sorry Cousin. I didn’t know.” De Sardet spoke. It was shocking news no doubt but he supposed it was to be expected. After all, Kurt was a good looking and honourable man. But it hurts nonetheless, to know that the man you love had picked another over you. 

“You...didn’t?” Constantin sounded surprised and confused, “I thought I was being rather obvious.” 

“You’re definitely not obvious. If I had known you fancied Kurt, I’d left him here with you. I do love Kurt but as a Brother, as a Friend, nothing more.” De Sardet tried not to let his pain show. He had been in love with Constantin for a long time but have never acted on it. He couldn’t, not out right, he was too scared, preferring instead to show his love through his actions. And now it would seem he’d be doing it again. If Constantin truly did love Kurt then he’d do anything to Ensure they can live together happily and safely. It’s the best he could do...for now.

“Goodness dear Cousin.” Constantin was actually laughing and De Sardet felt even worse. “Don’t look at me like that. You know I can’t stand it when you look at me as if I just killed your puppy.” 

“Constantin...” De Sardet sighed, too tired to banter with his Cousin. He just wanted to go and sit somewhere, alone. “Please,get off me.” 

Constantin stopped laughing and to his surprise, gently leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and hesitant and now he was thoroughly confused. The kiss was slow but started to pick up and despite his best effort, De Sardet couldn’t stop the moan Constantin was drawing from him when he entered his mouth.He couldn’t remember who pulled away first but they were both breathless at the end of it. 

“Is that obvious enough dearest Cousin of mine?” His eyes were shining with mirth as he licked his lips.

“Obvious...yes.No. W-what?” De Sardet had never been so tongue tied in his entire life. To be honest, he was still distracted by the lingering taste of Constantin on his lips and how soft the other’s lips were. And he was confused, definitely confused.

“You’re really bad at this aren’t you? It seems the ladies at court were right when they said you were a log head.” Constantin frowned and waited for De Sardet to respond. But his Cousin remained tongue tied and frozen, staring set him in confusion and awe.“You’re really clueless and have no idea what I am on about do you ?” 

“Idea?...” What was Constantin talking about? What idea? “That you like men?” De Sardet asked. Not that it mattered. After all, it was nothing new both on the Continent and apparently in the Island. Constantin looked annoyed and pressed his palm on to De Sardet’s chest, keeping him down on his back. “Kurt?” Was it Kurt then? 

There was a moment of silence before his Cousin pulled him up by the lapels and moved into his space. Constantin seemed about to burst with frustration and he was standing so close to him, he could see the specks of blue in his honey coloured eyes. They were pretty and calming, De Sardet was sure he could spend an entire day staring at them.

“It’s not about Kurt. It’s you! I’m jealous of Kurt having you all the time you idiot!” Constantin hissed. It was definitely one of the rare moments where his Cousin actually showed his potential to dominate and it always turned Se Sardet’s legs to jelly when he does.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” 

It was him? Not Kurt? The random notes, outbursts and complain was because he wanted De Sardet to himself? He suddenly felt a lot lighter and whatever dreariness and confusion that was wearing him down has been washed away with this revelation. 

“But I- what about lady Avenlyn? When?” He was certain Constantin was friendly with some Lady Avenlyn back on the Continent. He even heard rumours that he’s having her brought here. 

“Lady Avenlyn is set to marry some lord and I’ve never fancied her. She was supposed to make you jealous. Which obviously didn’t work seeing how you just asked me about her.” He released De Sardet and patted down the lapels. “And as for the other question, since you saved me when I was fifteen and ended up being severely injured for me.” Constantin replied. Fifteen? That’s almost more than ten years ago! Constantin had his eyes on him for more than ten years? All those nights that Constantin would try and drag him out to the tavern and flirt around, was it to make him jealous too? 

“It was guilt at first . Guilt that drove me to be closer to you, to repay you. But as time passed, I grew to respect you. Your code of honour, your mannerisms, your charms and even your flaws.” Constantin was looking at him, pleading him to believe every word that was spilling out of his mouth. “Then when you put yourself in harm’s way again on the day we’re supposed to leave Serene to protect me and fight that creature...I thought I was watching your death play out and I haven’t even told you anything... ” 

“Constantin...”

“It was then that I realised that my respect and fondness for you has morphed into love. But I was still afraid to tell you.” Constantin was chewing on his lower lip, a habit he would display whenever he was nervous. “Until two nights ago when Kurt sent in the reports.” 

“Reports?” Had Kurt been sending him reports? He thought Kurt was unable to write or really read, that cunning-

“You know what he said?” Constantin was smiling but it was more predatory than friendly and De Sardet just swallowed. “He said that you personally went into a rebel camp that would have you skinned and strung up just so you could steal some stupid tablets without killing anyone!” 

“I promised the old lady Constantin, I can’t just go against it.” 

“Exactly! And that’s the problem. Kurt of course was impressed and all but me, I on my nerves and I was certain my heart stopped beating at one point.” He let go of De Sardet’s lapels but still pressed a palm down on his chest to prevent him from getting up . “If that was only one of what you’re doing out there, I can’t even begin to...” Constantin closed his eyes and laid down on De Sardet’s chest. 

“Look at me.” De Sardet urged and Constantin slowly lifted his head but he kept looking slightly off De Sardet’s left, afraid to meet his eyes.

De Sardet sighed and slowly moved his hand down to rub gently at on the back of his cousin’s neck. “Touché. You could’ve just sent me a message instead of that letter. I almost died of fright. Images of your dead body kept appearing in my mind and I couldn’t even sleep on my way back to New Serene.” He pulled Constantin tighter against him to remind himself that the one person left that’s dear to him was very much alive and warm. “Don’t ever do that to me. Don’t you dare, ever.”To think he had dismissed the governor of Hikmet without a thought to rush all the way back. 

“I had you though, didn’t I?” Constantin’s voice was muffled but there is no mistaking to cheekiness in it. Despite all the years and experiences they had together, Constantin remained unchanged. He was just as childish when it came to dealing with his favourite Cousin. 

“Can you imagine what the court would make of this? It’s a good thing the hall was almost empty when I stormed in making a scene and threatening to have everyone charged it your safety had been compromised.” 

There was a pause and then Constantin burst out laughing. It has been awhile since he had heard his cousin’s laughter. Not the type he’d use at court but the genuine on that only a handful of people are privy to. It was heart warming and it made him look even younger, De Sardet had always thought he looked better like that instead of the mock devil may care appearance he puts up all day. 

“And that’s why I love you Cousin. Did you make a recruit cry like the last time?” 

“Shut up Constantin.” De Sardet groaned.

“ I swear, it’s a good thing I can read you so well. Unlike poor Siora.” He giggle and De Sardet felt his face warm at the memory. He recalled that incident too well, he was talking to Constantin and Siora being unaccustomed to their procedures informed both him and his Cousin that she’d like to have his (De Sardet) body and mind if he’d allowed it. Kurt had groaned, Vasco simply wiggled his eyebrows and Constantin had simply stared at her, mouth agape. Of course there was a gasp from Lady Morange and a few others. And he thank whatever powers that day that Father Petrus wasn’t around. 

He could feel his cousin’s laughter and noticed that he was still lying underneath the other. Something he should probably rectify.

Taking the opportunity, De Sardet made his move and felt a sense of pride when Constantin’s eyes widened in surprise as he manhandled him and threw him into the centre of the bed,covered his mouth with his gloved hands and leaned into his space. “Laugh all you want. When I’m done with you tonight, we’ll see who’s laughing.” He pitches his voice a notch lower and felt a sense of satisfaction when he felt the other man shiver at his words. 

Now that he knew his Cousin had the same feelings about him as he did, it’s much easier. All those things he thought about doing with Constantin need no longer be a thought. Keeping his hand in place, he pressed his body against his cousin’s and leaned down to Whisper promises of pleasure.

He watch as the blonde’s breathing start to quicken, his flush deepen and his eyes darken as he ran his free hand lightly across the man’s chest, stopping a little to fondle with his nipples. To think he was causing such a reaction was astounding, Constantin was getting turned on by him, not some other woman or man but him. By all that’s good, he’s going to enjoy every moment of this.

“You interrupted my meeting Constantin, made me run all the way here.” His voice was rough and a pitch deeper than usual, “Are that desperate for my cock?” De Sardet pinched his nipple, drawing a moan and a frustrated glare from the poor man beneath him. 

“Can you imagine what’d the court would say if they knew their Governor was bending over for the Congregation’s legate?” He leaned down to lick gently at Constantin’s abused nipple while keeping eye contact. His eyes were fully blown, leaving only a thin honey coloured ring around, it was clear that whatever De Sardet was doing, he was doing it right.

“I’m going to remove my hand but I need you to agree to something first. If it’s a yes nod once, if it’s a no...just turn your head left. Do you understand?” 

The response was a furious nod. Perfect. 

“I admit that I’m tempted to have my way with you right here, right now.” He felt the other man’s breath hitch but decided to ignore it. “But I won’t do anything you don’t want. So tell me, do you want me to take you tonight?” 

Another furious nod followed by a muffled moan. Smirking, he released his hand and heard Constantin take a deep breath. He took the opportunity to remove his boots, gloves and doublet, leaving just the inner white tunic and his breeches. Now he matched Constantin.

“It’s no wonder they listen to you ...” Constantin trying to slow his breathing down as he ran his hands across the muscled planes of De Sardet’s chest, tracing every scars he had, “ ...your words alone are enough to unravel me.” Constantin lingered a little on the one that ran across his chest, it was the one that almost cost him his life. They were fifteen, Constantin was desperate to prove his worth to his Father and almost

got himself murdered by assassins. He didn’t of course, because just as the blade came down, De Sardet stood in front of him, using his body as a shield. 

“You’re really something you know.” Constantin smiled as he cupped De Sardet’s face with both his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. Unlike the first time, this one was rougher, bordering on urgent. Slow exploration could wait, maybe when they go at it again. There’s definitely going to be an again right De Sardet thought as he bit down on Constantin’s lower lip.

Constantin was arching against him, desperate for some contact and friction but De Sardet held him down. Tonight, he was going to lead them. 

“Come on Edmund. Stop teasing me.” 

“Patience Constantin...Patience...” Leaning down slowly, he pressed his lips against the other man’s jaw and began to work his way down to the collarbone where he bit and sucked at a spot. He was possessive like that. He knew some court ministers and visitors from both the neighbouring cities and the continent have been eyeing his Cousin. Not anymore he thought as he bit down harder, drawing an obscene moan from Constantin. Now they’d see him and know he belongs to another.

“Marking- ah- me aren’t you?” Constantin tightened his grip on De Sardet’s hair when he moved to work on another spot. He couldn’t help it, he needed to taste Constantin and now that he had it, he wanted more. 

De Sardet took a step back, he was wearing too much, he wanted, no, needed more contact. Sitting back on his heels with Constantin still beneath him, he quickly discarded his tunic and Constantin’s. 

“You’re so beautiful Constantin...” he ran his hands down his cousin’s chest and watch in amazement the blush that followed. 

“You should see yourself.” Constantin was looking at him with a dark hunger that probably mirrored his own. They both wanted it to go further but neither dare make the move. 

De Sardet always came near the swollen member but he never made the move to touch it and he knew it was driving his Cousin mad. 

Unable to hold on any longer, Constantin removed one of his hands from De Sardet’s hair in attempt to relief his pulsing member but De Sardet’s hand shot out and held his hand back.

“Patience dear Cousin.” De Sardet chucked as he caught the second hand that tried to move. 

“Edmund!” Constantin whined. He was struggling beneath him, looking completely miserable and debauched. His neat blonde strands sticking out, lips kiss swollen and body, well, it was obviously willing. God, he could just come from staring at him. 

“Come on.” Constantin whined and rolled his hip, impatient and desperate for some contact. “You’re awful Edmund De Sardet, is this—ah, h-how you serve your governor?” 

“No.” He held both Constantin’s hand above his head now. “This is how I serve someone who made me almost collapse from worry.” He then ghosted over Constantin’s erection lightly with his fingers causing the man beneath to curse and jerk up. 

To be honest, he really wished he could drag this out but as much as he wanted to, his member was straining against his breeches just as Constantin’s was. And he wanted feel Constantin. He wanted to be inside him.

He attacked the soft pink lips with fervour again before slowly removing the breeches, watching with interest as the other man’s swollen member sprung out from its confine. 

“Fuck...” He let his eyes wander, taking in the entire spread beneath him. 

“Yes.” Constantin was panting and didn’t care if he looked like a wanton whore anymore. He tried rolling his hips but couldn’t because De Sardet was still holding him down. “Please. Edmund, I want you to take me.” 

And that was enough to push De Sardet into action. He removed his breeches as well and grinned when he noticed Constantin staring at his length with fascination. “You’re bigger than I thought.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I’d never hurt you.”He made a trail of kisses along the blonde’s torso and inner thigh but was careful to avoid the swollen member that was already leaking pre-cum. He knew his was just as swollen but he’s going to ignore it for now. Right now, it’s all about Constantin. 

“You know Cousin,” Constantin was panting and looking at De Sardet teasing one of his nipples with his tongue through hooded eyes, “ I’ve always thought you were pretty, that dark hair and green eyes. I swear- ah” Constantin’s rambling was cut short when De Sardet but down on his nipple. 

“You talk too much. I thought as the legate that was my job- ah” It was De Sardet’s turn to gasp when Constantin took the opportunity to grab his cousin’s swollen manhood and guide it to his entrance. 

“Wait. You’re not ready. I’ll end up tearing you.” De Sardet was going against everything his body demanded as he tried to stop himself from plunging into his Cousin. And the idiot had the audacity to spread his legs wider in such a wanton manner as he moaned his name. 

“No you won’t.” 

“But.”

“I’ve already prepared myself.” He was biting his lower lip and looking away, suddenly shy. 

And then it hit him. His Uncle was right, Constantin was more cunning then he looked, he knew his Cousin would come home immediately and he knew his Cousin would respond accordingly. De Sardet had played right into Constantin’s plans, not that he minded of course. 

“You knew I’d, we’d, that we’d do this?” 

“Well, not exactly. I was kinda imagining it and... can not talk about this now? Just take me.” He hooked both his legs around De Sardet’s waist and pulled him forward. He was right, they’ll talk about this later. 

De Sardet didn’t want to hurt his Cousin so he gently pushed his fingers into the hole to ensure that it was ready and was not surprised when it allowed them through without much resistant. It was hot and satisfying to watch Constantin fuck himself on his fingers but it would be even better to watch his cousin bounce on his hardened member. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop” he looked at the man to watch for any sign of hesitation or fear before plunging it in. The sudden warmth and pressure was overwhelming and he had to catch his breath for awhile. It would seem that it was the same for Constantin who was not used to the sudden intrusion. 

“You- you’re definitely bigger than I had imagined.” He shifted a little De Sardet almost came there and then. He glanced down at where they’re joined and then started moving, De Sardet pulling out and slamming it back it with enough force to shake the bed’s wooden frame and Constantin moaning and screaming his name, begging for more. It was obscene but also a huge turn on. Knowing that he was having his Cousin right here with officials and servants outside drove him to pound harder. He wanted them to know that Constantin was his, in both body and mind. And if anyone threatened the Governor, it was akin to threatening him. 

“Harder Edmund. I- ah- want to make sure I won’t be- ah-able to walk right tomorrow.” Constantin panted and moaned as ran his hand down his cousin’s back, eventually settling on his firm muscled behind. “Fill me up Edmund, spill your seeds into me.”

He was close, he could feel it and those words Constantin just said was the final straw. He shuddered and felt himself come, Constantin wasn’t far behind with his cum all over their bodies. 

“Oh my, we just had sex didn’t we?” Constantin was chuckling and still kneading De Sardet’s behind. 

“My cock is sill inside of you Constantin, so yes.”

“If I knew it was this marvellous, I’d done it earlier.” 

“Earlier? What did you mean?” De Sardet pulled out and watched with satisfaction as some of his cum leaked out of his Cousin’s hole and onto his thighs. 

“Oh. You know what I meant.” Constantin winced when he tried to move. “Usually I’m the one giving it but being the one taking it actually feels just as good if not better.”

Wait. Oh no. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had? And you let me? Am I the first?”

“Eloquent as ever De Sardet.” 

“Constantin! I could’ve hurt you! Why didn’t you tell me?” He attempted to spread his cousin’s legs, to check if there’s any damage but had his hands slapped away by the said Cousin. 

“Stop that. It’s embarrassing me.” He closed his legs and frowned at De Sardet. As if that made any sense, thought De Sardet. “If you must know, I’m fine. Now can we please go to bed? I’m tired.” 

“Fine. But we’re talking about this tomorrow.” De Sardet stood up, took a cloth and dipped it into the wash basin. He quickly cleaned himself and then his Cousin before snuggling underneath the quilt. They had removed the top most cover that had wine stains on it and decided to make do with whatever they have. 

“Still smells like wine.” He muttered as hugged Constantin against his chest. 

“You like it, don’t pretend you don’t beloved Cousin.” Constantin smiled. And he was right, all the wine reminded him a lot of his time with Constantin in the tavern. 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my De Sardet to go with Vasco but I missed one of the speech options and was left with Siora. Nothing wrong with her, it's just that I prefer Vasco (since Kurt is a no-go for my male character). I rejected her and made my De Sardet obsess over Constantin.


End file.
